Five Points Trinity Church
The Five Points Trinity Church is a modern-day and stereotypical fundamentalist Christian cult led by their manipulative and charismatic leader, Pastor Abin Cooper, and the major antagonistic faction of the 2011 independent action horror film by Red State by Kevin Smith. Biography Being driven to school by his mother, Travis notices first a fire station siren being removed from its pole and then members of the Five Points Trinity Church, led by Abin Cooper, protesting the funeral of a local gay teenager who was found murdered. Jared, a friend of Travis, reveals he received an invitation from a woman he met on a sex site for group sex with himself, Travis and Billy Ray. They borrow Travis' parents' car and travel to meet the woman. Along the way, they accidentally sideswipe the vehicle of Sheriff Wynan, while he was having sex with a man in his car. Afraid, the boys drive off. Sheriff Wynan returns to the station and tells his deputy Pete to go and look for the vehicle. Meanwhile, the boys arrive at the trailer of the woman who sent out the invitation, Sarah Cooper. She encourages them to drink, and after being drugged by the beer, they pass out while undressing. Jared wakes up while being moved in a covered cage. He realizes he is in the sanctuary at Five Points after he identifies Cooper. Cooper begins a long, hate-filled sermon before identifying another captive, a homosexual they lured in through an internet chat room. They bind him to a cross using plastic cling wrap, execute him with a revolver and drop him into a small crawl space where Travis and Billy Ray are bound together. Cooper then begins binding Jared to the cross, but stops when he notices Pete driving up to the church. Travis and Billy Ray use a protruding bone from the corpse to cut themselves free, which is heard by Caleb. He lifts up the trap door just in time to see Billy Ray escape and runs after him. Billy Ray is not able to help Travis out of his tight cling wrap cuffs and leaves him for dead. Caleb chases Billy Ray into a room stocked with weapons, where the two end up shooting each other. Pete hears the gunshots and calls Wynan for back-up, but is shot and killed by Mordechai. Cooper then blackmails Wynan, telling him to stay away or he will reveal Wynan's homosexuality to his wife using explicit photos the church has taken of him. In desperation, Wynan calls ATF Agent Joseph Keenan, who begins setting up outside of the church. While the family mourns Caleb, Travis (who had broken free and feigned death alongside Billy Ray's corpse) arms himself and plans to shoot the congregation, but witnesses Jared still being held captive on the cross. Instead, Travis makes a run for it, eventually making it outside where he is shot and killed by Wynan, who mistook him for a member of the congregation. Keenan tries to reason with the family but a shoot-out erupts instead after ATF Special Agent Brooks is shot in the head by Cooper. In the midst of the shooting, Wynan is killed, and Agent Keenan receives a call from ATF higher-ups ordering him to start a full raid of the complex to ensure that no witnesses remain of the operation to give details of the events. Keenan is clearly disturbed by this, but passes on the order to another tactical agent named Harry who also struggles with this decision and argues with Keenan in private against doing this. Keenan dismisses Harry's protests for personal reasons, rationalizing his decision based on personal gain and the reputation of the ATF, and Harry storms off in disgust. During the shoot-out, Cheyenne escapes and is captured by an ATF agent who is about to shoot her (per orders), but he is instead killed by Cheyenne's mother, Sarah. Cheyenne returns to the house and unbinds Jared, begging him to help her hide the congregation's children. Jared refuses due to the fact that the church had killed both his best friends, and her pleas turn into a fight. Sarah notices them and attacks Jared. Cheyenne tries to break up the fight and accidentally shoots Sarah in the process, killing her. Cheyenne sends the children up into the attic, and Jared changes his mind and decides to help Cheyenne hide the children. They run outside to plead with Keenan to spare the children but are killed by Harry, who has come around to accepting Keenan's rationales, though Keenan is now visibly disturbed by Harry's actions. The shoot-out is then suddenly interrupted when a mysterious loud trumpet blast echos across the sky. The remaining Coopers lower their weapons and run outside rejoicing, claiming that "the Rapture" has come upon them as the trumpet continues to play. Abin calmly approaches a stunned ATF team and confidently taunts them that God's wrath is upon the Earth. He raises his arms and stands in the face of a confused and worried Keenan in a moment of triumph, daring him to defy God as the trumpet blares. Several days later, during a briefing before high-ranking government officials, Keenan reports that he then head-butted Cooper and took the rest of the congregation into custody. He explains that the trumpet noises were not the Rapture but came from a group of college students who lived down the road and were irritated with Cooper. As a prank they rigged up an old fire house siren to an iPod with loud trumpet noises, unaware of the shootout taking place over the hill. Keenan is promoted despite disobeying a direct order from his superiors at the time to kill everyone at the compound. Keenan is surprised that he is not punished for his insubordinate actions but his superiors explain that their initial decision to kill the members of the congregation was mostly personal and that they are satisfied with the alternative punishment of taking away the prisoners' constitutional rights to due process by classifying their crimes as terrorism, locking them up without ever letting them go to trial. Keenan laments this outcome in a story he shares about a couple of hungry brawling dogs he once knew that taught him about the darker side of human nature and the way simple beliefs can turn humans into bloodthirsty animals. Cooper is finally seen pacing around his cell singing and sermonizing to himself until another prisoner tells him to "shut the f--k up". Members *Pastor Abin Cooper *Caleb *Sarah *Cheyenne Gallery Children of the Five Points Trinity Church.jpg|Cheyenne with some of the rest of the children of all the Five Points Trinity Church members. Sarah Cooper.jpg|Sarah, Pastor Cooper's daughter. Cheyenne Cooper.jpg|Cheyenne, Pastor Cooper's grandaughter. Five Points Trinity Church Logo.jpg The Five Points Trinity Church Insignia.jpg The Five Points Trinity Church Icon.jpg The Five Points Trinity Church Symbol.jpg Trivia *The Five Points Trinity Church is loosely based on the real-life church Westboro Baptist Church in Topeka, Kansas along with their pastor sharing identical traits to controversial pastor Fred Phelps, a ex-civil rights lawyer turned hatemonger pastor since the late 1990's. *During various interactive Q&As for the film, Smith has stated that the original ending actually continued through with the trumpets signaling the Rapture. After Cooper tells Keenan to shoot him, Cooper's chest explodes, followed by the remaining family members' chests exploding one by one, and then the remaining agents' chests exploding one by one. During these deaths, the ground shakes and splits, and Keenan curls up on the ground and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes he sees the last agent killed with a giant sword coming out of his chest, which is being wielded by an enormous armored angel. The angel looks at Keenan, puts a finger to his lips, and says "shhhhh". The angel then flies off into the sky, and as the angel banks out of the picture, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse descend. *Cheyenne herself was named after the capital of Wyoming, the 10th in the 50 states of the United States of America. Category:Cults Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heretics